Photofinishing modifications are often made on the basis of film type. However, the details of modification are limited to specific treatments for specific film types. Specialty photofinishing is not encouraged since detection and execution of different processing features disrupts the photo processing environment.
What is needed is a simple and reliable means for delivering a request for specialty photofinishing to the photofinisher. The requested type of photofinishing must also be communicated to the consumer. Printing a data frame on film is well known. It is possible to simultaneously expose a data frame and print, by means of ink jet technology, on the camera label; however, labels are conventionally printed and applied in different operations in the manufacturing process. Also, the label has to be customized at a speed that is equal to the exposure rate of the data frame.
The APS film system reads a number from the label that will be applied to the film cassette and exposes that number to the film. However, that number is not read from a camera, and it is not used to make any determination of film processing.
A need exists for easily communicating to a photofinisher specialty type film processing as explicitly requested by the consumer or implicitly from the consumer's use of the camera.